


Star's Pants

by Zolac_no_Miko



Series: Snap [2]
Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-24
Updated: 2008-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sequel to "Snap".</i> Why yes, these <i>are</i> Star's pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star's Pants

**Author's Note:**

> For sirona_gs on Livejournal, who made puppy eyes at me and asked for a drabble about Zan's thoughts when he finds Star's pants, à la my fan exchange Sexy Lexi fic "Snap".
> 
> Originally [posted on Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/255362.html) 06/24/2008.

Alexander Skerry stumbles the last few steps to his apartment, weary of body but giddy and flushed, drunk on adrenaline and endorphins. As he reaches the door he stops abruptly, giving the portal a good hard stare. Unsure, he rubs his eyes, smearing his eyeliner. He looks again.

Why yes, these _are_ Star’s pants.

Carefully, cautiously, as if each individual pant is a snake that might bite him, Zander reaches out and removes the incongruent clothing article from where it hangs on the doorknob. The denim feels rough against the pads of his fingers. He decides he’s definitely _not_ going to do something weird and disturbing like smell the pants. Instead, he eyes the door with some amount of trepidation, wondering if he should go inside. If Star’s pants are here, outside the apartment, does that mean that Star is inside the apartment, without pants? And if so, is this a good reason to go inside, or to stay out here?

With some amount of dread, clutching the pants to his chest, Zander reaches out and turns the doorknob, half-reluctantly letting himself in.

What he sees for a split second is Star Tyrian, sprawled on the living room floor with his eyes closed, wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers.

The next instant Star’s eyes fly open and he thrashes wildly. “LEXI, UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FUCKING KILL Y- ...Hey, Zan, have fun at the club?” Star ceases his thrashing and flexes idly against his invisible bonds, his trademark shit-eating grin stretched so widely across his face it borders on maniacal.

Zan stares. His mouth opens and closes. He blinks. Then he turns his back on Star and walks to his room. He is still holding Star’s pants.

Star tugs against the bonds at his wrists. “Zan?” He hears the sound of Zander’s door closing.

“Well,” comments Star.

He shifts position on the floor.

“......Balls.”  



End file.
